


Призраков не существует

by Yodzun



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: Медицина не признает существование призраков





	Призраков не существует

**Author's Note:**

> написано на коленке; да простят меня медики (когда придумываешь диагнозы, нефига не понимая в медицине))))  
> написано на челлендж Артллоуин 2018: тема - призраки

\- Медицина не признает существование призраков, - авторитетно заявил доктор Мерфи.  
Эта фраза была ожидаема и никто из присутствующих не возразил. А что еще можно было сказать на заявление "меня привел сюда призрак"? Доктор Мелендес профессионально сдержал скептицизм и продолжил опрос, надеясь, что студенты обратят внимание на то, как стоит себя вести в подобных случаях.  
\- Как давно вы чувствуете эти боли?  
\- Не знаю. Года два, наверно. Они только иногда возникают. Я и не думала, на самом деле, обращаться в больницу с этим. - Женщина сидела на койке, спокойно улыбаясь. - Последний раз такой укол почувствовала вчера и меня привели сюда.  
\- Призраки привели? - уточнила Морган. Судя по тону, на Мелендеса она даже не смотрела, не то чтобы понимать его намеки.  
Женщина приняла эту издевку достойно улыбкой. Она была уверена в себе и ожидала подобного обращения.  
\- Да, всё верно.  
Мелендес уже видел как Морган собирается выдать что-то ещё, а по ее лицу разливается едкий сарказм.  
\- Мисс Уайт, - Нил быстро переключил внимание пациентки на себя, - мы возьмём у вас необходимые анализы и выясним в чем дело. Возможно...  
\- Вы их видите? Призраков.  
Снова эти внезапные вопросы от Мерфи. Но, слава Гиппократу, по его тону не было понятно издевка это или научный интерес. Однако Мелендес уже знал к чему подобное может привести и напрягся ещё больше.  
Мисс Уайт вновь терпеливо улыбнулась.  
\- Я чувствую, как они касаются меня и ведут.  
Мерфи кивнул и задумался.  
\- Прошу про... - начал Мелендес, но его снова прервали.  
\- Надо сделать МРТ. Тактильные галлюцинации могут быть признаком расстройства личности или указывать на поражения центральной нервной системы. Это могут быть...  
\- Мерфи...  
\- ... раковые опухоли, врожденные дефекты, новообразования...  
\- Мерфи! - Нил старался прервать поток слов, пока пациентка не испугалась. Хотя та вроде бы внимательно слушала, не выказывая своих эмоций. Когда Шон, наконец, замолчал, услышав доктора, Мелендес вновь обратился к женщине:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мисс Уайт. Мы во всем разберемся.  
  
\- Ты был прав, Мерфи. - Нил смотрел на снимок кисты, расползшейся рядом с мозжечковой частью мозга пациентки. - Киста блокировала нерв, поэтому мисс Уайт только иногда чувствовала боли.  
\- И это могло вызвать тактильные галлюцинации. Я был прав - призраков не существует.  
Мелендес не мог не согласиться с этим. Все эти фантастические байки объясняются медицинским случаем. Но все же было одно "но".  
\- Да, Шон. Призраков не было. Вот только если б не эти ее ощущения, мисс Уайт вряд ли бы пришла к нам вовремя.


End file.
